Breathe
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Songfic to Breathe by Faith Hill. SiriusAndromeda. Yes, I know they are cousins. Rated to be safe.


**Hello, everyone. I realized that I had this document saved here but had yet to post it as a story. So, here we go. I think I'm over due for a fanfic anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I own neither the song, nor the characters.**

**Also, for those who missed the memo on the last story, Andromeda's nickname is "Mea". I'm gonna get Destiny to post her backstory for that name...as well as some other fanfiction she's written.

* * *

**

Breathe  
Faith Hill 

Mea shivered as Sirius ran his fingers down her sides, goose bumps prickling up in their wake. She couldn't understand how his feather-light touch could make her weak in the knees. Simply being with him did things to her that no one ever had before. He had her completely under his natural spell of attraction. And she loved it.

As she lay in his arms, she watched him sleep, and had to stifle a giggle when his grasp on her tightened and a smile spread across his face. She snuggled closer into his chest, and all thoughts were erased, save those of the two of them and this moment in time that seemed to stretch on to eternity.

As the sun set outside their bedroom window, the last few rays of light flung themselves into the room, settling on Sirius's face. The golden halo of light encircling his peaceful face made him look adorably angelic. Mea settled her head on his chest and smiled as she heard his heart beat in a soothing rhythm beneath her ear.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
**  
The steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her was consoling, and she could feel herself slowly drift to sleep.

She awoke later to Sirius gently rubbing small circles on her back. She looked up at him, and he smiled as he entwined his fingers into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Mea closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

_Good God_, she thought. _It should be against the law for one person to have this much power over another._ All coherent thought then fled as Sirius met her lips with his in a fervent kiss.

**Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

This was right. This had always felt right.

She had been in love with Sirius for a few years now, but she could have never broken Ted's heart by leaving him. In truth, her relationship with Ted had slowly begun to die a few years before Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. But after Ted died, Mea had felt so alone and had shut everything else out; no one, not even Dora had been able to get completely through the walls surrounding her heart. That is, until Bella's spell had been lifted and they'd been given a second chance.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. He responded by smiling against her mouth before sliding his tongue inside of her, and as they continued their kiss, Mea knew that Sirius didn't have to be a skilled Legillimens to know her feelings for him.

**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
**  
As Sirius's kisses inched lower and lower, Mea realized that, with Sirius, she could simply be herself. And she absolutely loved him for that.

His lips reached her inner thigh, and the sensations his kisses left reminded her just how much she truly did love him.

**Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...

* * *

Okay, so...what'd you guys think? I'm absolutely in love with this pairing. I don't know why. Please, don't point out that they're cousins. I know this. If you point this out, I will Crucio you round the block and back again. Thank you.**


End file.
